


Void

by red_b_rackham



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Death, Double Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Saving the World, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are supposed to save the world - they're not supposed to die trying. Clint struggles with Natasha's decision. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow after writing _So Let Me Go Under_ , my muse was not finished being ridiculously cruel, so this happened. Thanks for reading, and feedback is so very appreciated. :) _(Crossposted to ff.net)_

"If I don't, we lose the city. Everyone dies."

He clenches his jaw tight, fighting for control. She's right, of _course_ she's right. But they – the people out there – are nameless and faceless. They are nothing to him and she is everything.

"So?" His voice is brittle and dark, laced with an attempt at humor.

She presses her lips together and cups his jaw with her hand. He covers it with one of his own, pressing it tight, trying to still his trembling fingers. She was always stronger than him.

And there's no time, there was never enough time, and there's no words. He can't take it and tears are making her blurry and he needs to see every detail, needs every millisecond left. He captures her mouth with his and the kiss is full of desperation and fear and need. He's kissing her like the world is ending, and well, it is.

When he pulls back, struggling to keep some semblance of control on himself, she whispers his name.

"Clint…"

He swallows hard. "I know." Everything she doesn't have time to say, everything she wishes she said. He can still hear all those everythings without her voicing them because that's how it has always has been with them.

She hates sentimental goodbyes and he's already kept her here too long because _he cannot lose her_. But if the world is going to go on, then she has to save it. He wants to believe this is all part of some grand master plan, some sort of destiny or fate, and she was always meant for this. But as she runs from his side and disappears into the void, he can't think of anything but the way he is splitting in two, and half of him is going to die with her.


End file.
